


The Trouble With Shingo

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Drabble, Gen, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really wants to talk about Izumi-kun, but it's hard to ignore the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Shingo

"I just don't get it, though," Eiji whined, pouting at his workbook. Several of his answers were incomplete, and half of the complete ones were scribbled out. "I'm terrible at history. Why do I have to know this stuff anyway?"

Gotou shook his head. "It's important, Hino-kun, to understand what's happened before, so we don't make the same mistakes again." He sighed. "I'd tutor you, but I've already got my hands full with Date-kun. Maybe you could ask Izumi-kun for help?"

The name settled like a dead weight in the air, and Eiji's mouth twisted into an odd frown. "If he even comes in today," he said uncertainly, his eyes flicking to the classroom door. Talking about Izumi always seemed to summon him, in one form or another. And as if on command, the door opened.

"Ah, Izumi-kun..." Gotou said brightly, then hesitated, the cheer draining from his voice.

Eiji shook his head as he saw the styled curls in his best friend's hair. "No, not Shingo," he said, keeping his voice down until their friend had slumped unceremoniously into his chair. Eiji swallowed and forced a grin, as if they hadn't just been talking about him.

"Good morning, Ankh."

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that flitted through my head, as an alternate take on the OOO universe. Should I write more of this? IDK


End file.
